


Apposite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [113]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who did play the prank on Kate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apposite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/23/1999 for the word [apposite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/23/apposite). 
> 
> apposite  
> Being of striking appropriateness and relevance; very applicable;apt.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to [Puerile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7581031).
> 
> This is for shnuffeluv, who didn't immediately think the person playing the prank on Kate was Gibbs.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Apposite

Tony personally thought it was apposite that McGee had been the one to play the prank on Kate. He tended to be so meek and while Tony had been trying to get him to fight back in his prank wars with him, this was the first time that Tony had really seen him make a move towards having a back bone on his own. Tony would never tell Kate this, but he was proud of the probie.

He watched Kate wondering what she would do to the Probie. It really was a Probie mistake to not erase the tapes of him setting up the prank. If he had remembered to erase the tapes Kate would have continued to blame Tony for sure.

Tony was very curious what Kate had done to incite McGee’s wrath in this manner, however. Tony had played many many pranks on McGee and he had never retaliated. Tony worried for his little probie. He had a feeling that Kate would retaliate harshly and he wasn’t sure McGee was ready for that.

Though Tony had to admit what McGee had done was genius. He’d taken a ton of sticky notes. Tony had no idea where he’d found so many pink ones and used them to make Kate’s desk look like a doll house. It was awesome. McGee had even found a ton of troll dolls and placed them in the doll house like they were sleeping. To top it off, he’d managed to replace Kate’s chair with a toilet.

Tony had snickered immediately when he got in that morning. He’d done his best to calm down though as he didn’t want to give away anything to Kate when she came in. He wanted to see her entirely apposite reaction. He then wanted to claim complete lack of knowledge as to who did it, so he didn’t research before hand like he might normally might to figure out who had done it.


End file.
